Unwanted
by Thornshadow
Summary: Born in anger Bloodpaw struggles to be liked when her true self is revealed things go from bad to worse now she has to do something that hasn't been done in centries watch as she goes from unwanted to one of the most respected cats in all the clans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gosh this is my first non- Star wars story so Don't JUDGE ME!**

Prologue

* * *

The moon was slowly rising over the trees, casting a milky glow over the forest floor. A red ginger, she- cat slowly made her way toward a bramble bush, her ginger coat sparkling in the moonlight. The sound of mewling kits echoed through the night. Another figure entered the clearing a bigger figure, brown fur matted and it's ribs were showing through it's scrawny skin. The she-cat walked over to her kits and carefully curled around them, the kits kneaded into their mothers swollen stomach, she carefully licked the head of a black and white tom with blue eyes, and the other a black she cat with red paws, tail, and a spot around her eye, her eyes were a deep green crawled blindly toward her mother's stomach, the ginger cat gently guided her to her milk. She gazed down at the two kits her amber eyes filled with weariness but also with protection, admiration, and love. The wind rustled outside as the tabby stalked over to the bramble bushes. The She- cat raised her head and sniffed the air, she hissed deeply raising her haunches and unsheathing her claws. The love in her eyes disappeared in it's place stood Fear, pain, hatred, and betrayal.

" Tigerstar!" she hissed as the Shadowclan leader, entered the den claws sheathed and calm.

" That's not a way to greet your leader." he meowed lifting a massive paw and cleaning it. The Shadowclan warrior's eyes burned with anger.

" You are not my leader anymore." she hissed

" Now, now Lightstripe no need to be like that I'm just here for the kits." he replied silently unsheathing his long claws. Lightstripe stared at him with horror.

" You wouldn't!"

" They're Halfclans Lightstripe." he replied coolly.

" I would rather die!"

" If that's what you want." the tabby meowed and launched at the she-cat, fur flied and blood splattered the forest floor. Lightstripe grasped Tigerstar's leg but he grabbed her throat and chomped down. Lightstripe hit the floor. Tigerstar licked away the blood around his muzzle and he picked up the kits and left the den not looking back at the dead warrior.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Kill him!" hissed a shadow clan warrior as the two kits flung at each other, claws unsheathed. Teeth bared.

" Don't hurt him Moonkit!" yowled the Black kit with the red marks.

" Shut up!" hissed a Shadowclan guard and the she- cat was silent _Please don't hurt anyone brother please. she prayed _

" _Don't worry Bloodkit!" he meowed back and the fight continued. Bloodkit turned around something didn't seem right, there was a new smell she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. All of a sudden cats broke through the bramble. A fierce Ginger tom lead them and light ginger she-cat followed with a gray warrior._

" _Firestar this is not your territory!" one of the guards hissed _

" _It is when your killing innocence." he hissed back " Sandstorm, Graystripe get the kits out of here NOW!" he hissed as he attacked the guards._

_The she-cat came toward her group and Bloodkit ran, she turned around and then she saw something, claws glistened with blood and then her brother limp on the floor._

" _Moonkit!" She cried pain clouded her mind as she ran toward the warrior who had killed who brother, and she attacked. She slashed at his nose and at his green eyes. He yowled with pain as she chomped down hard on his ear, he shook his head and she flew of and hit a tree the gray warrior gasped and he ran toward Bloodkit and that was all she saw then nothing but blackness._

" _She's fine just a broken leg she'll recover." a Long haired she- cat told Firestar. Bloodkit slowly opened her eyes and tried to stand but pain coursed through her hind leg and she collapsed. The Thunderclan cats turned to look at her._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello little one." meowed the gray she-cat limping over to where Bloodkit fell. The kit hissed and tried to rise on her haunches to attack but fell again._

"_Get back I will hurt you." she hissed unsheathing her claws the orange tom chuckled in amusement._

"_Whoa there kit were not gonna hurt you." he meowed calmly "Cinderpelt please take her into the nursery." He commanded and the medicine cat walked over and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her into the tree stump._

"_Put me down, Put me down!" Bloodkit hissed twisting in Cinderpelt's grip "Gosh I have legs you know!" Cinderpelt carefully placed her on the ground of the nursery. "Why am I here I'm not a kit, I'm almost 6 moons old." Bloodkit hissed. _

_All the queens turned to look at her. "Hush! My kits are trying to sleep." a pale gray she- cat with blue eyes meowed._

_Firstar entered the den and the cat bowed her gray head respectively, as he walked in all the light in the room seemed to gather to him. __ All of the leaders have starclan's favor, all except Tigerstar. __Bloodkit crouched to the floor something she had seen the guards do when Tigerstar came. _

"_Ah. So you're ready to become an apprentice?" he asked._

"_I may not want to join your clan, what if I want to join Shadowclan." she meowed raising to peer in his green eyes._

_Firestar chuckled lightly "Alright but for starters what's your name?" Bloodkit was about to answer when a silvery gray cat turned her head to peer into the moss covered clearing._

"_Bloodkit!" she meowed running to the black and red cat._

"_Hello Featherpaw, How is Stormpaw and Mistyfoot?" Bloodkit asked licking her friend on the head._

"_Fine their fine how's Moonkit?' Featherpaw asked Bloodkit looked at her, her green eyes filled with sorrow and pain._

"_Oh Bloodkit! I'm so sorry." _

"_Well at least his with our mother in Starclan, I'm just glad he didn't hurt Stormpaw." Bloodkit meowed and Featherpaw gently nosed her flank._

"_So um… how's Mistyfoot dealing with Stonefur?" Bloodkit asked hopefully._

"_She's quite upset but she'll get over it. Oh Hello Firestar I didn't see you there." she meowed looking at the ginger leader. He nodded in reply and walked over to talk to the medicine cat. A gray cat entered the clearing, leaves crackling as he nosily brushed past his sister._

"_Hi Bloodkit!" he meowed quickly as he trotted to where Mistyfoot laid and she nodded to the kit as Stormpaw plopped down besides the gray queen._

_Four will become two, loin and tiger will meet in battle and blood will rule the forest__. The prophecy still echoed through Firestar's mind. __ Surely that kit won't be such a great danger; she's not even an apprentice yet! __ Questions ran through his mind as he tried to decide rather to bring Bloodkit into Thunderclan or not. __ I'll let her in she has nowhere else to go, that's what I'll do maybe then she won't rule the forest.__ He thought desperately. Happy with his answer he walked over to where Sandstorm was cleaning herself while she was talking to Graystripe. _

"_Alright kit if your gonna be staying here for while then we might as well show you around." meowed Cinderpelt nudging Bloodkit out of the nursery and into the grassy clearing. Bloodkit felt dozens of eyes look at her as she was pushed out. Cinderpelt limped in front of her, her blue eyes glaring at the others. A Few just looked away but some walked over to her. A Tortoiseshell and two identical Gray cats came padding forward._

Bloodpaw yawned and blinked the sleep out of her emerald gaze. The ferns swayed lightly as a dawn breeze swept over them suddenly she scrambled to her paws. "Fernpaw! Get up." She hissed at the gray she-cat and prodded her with a blood colored paw. Fernpaw shifted tiredly in her moss filled nest her green eyes were open and she looked as if she were about to claw Bloodpaw's black ears off. Then her gaze gleamed and she shot straight up.

"I forgot today we have the dawn patrol!" she hissed in annoyance. Fernpaw bent her head down to pull out some of the green moss from her pelt Bloodpaw slowly looked down at her own Night colored pelt. It was a mess! Moss and ferns were hooked at all edges she flicked her dark ginger tail in annoyance. She was an apprentice but now she looked as if she were a mewling kit begging its mother for a good licking.

"Did you wake Bramblepaw yet?" Bloodpaw was pulled from her thoughts as Fernpaw meowed.

"No." Bloodpaw's pelt prickled with unease as she looked at the tabby apprentice. His own father was Tigerstar, well so did Tawnypaw was a light tortoiseshell she-cat who used to be a Thunderclan apprentice but decided to switch clans to Shadowclan, but she didn't look identical to the treacherous leader who had killed her all of her family. Bloodpaw shook her head trying to clear out all of her bad memories Bramblepaw was really nice to her and he was nothing like the viscous murder. She clumsily padded towards him and prodded him with her paw.

"Bramblepaw get up you lazy furball or I'll make you." Bloodpaw joked and Bramblepaw growled. _So that's how he wants it! _She thought excitedly she bent her head down and nipped his nose.

"Bloodpaw!" He hissed with pain as he flew up in shock "What was that for?" He meowed angrily rubbing a massive paw where her teeth met.

"Well, she did warn you to get up." Fernpaw meowed amusement flickering in her amber eyes.

Bramblepaw huffed as he staggered to his paws "Alright what do you want?"

"Dawn patrol come on Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur are waiting for us." She didn't hear what he said after that she had already darted out of the tree hollow.

"Bloodpaw watch out!" a speckled gray to yowled. The warning had been to late Bloodpaw turned to look and slammed right into a golden tabby. He turned on Bloodpaw.

"Who did that.. Oh it's only you." The warrior's voice calmed down as he looked at the apprentice. "Shouldn't you be on the Dawn patrol Bloodpaw?" He asked.

Bloodpaw hardly heard him before she heard The bramble entrance shake as two more cats came into the clearing. " Bloodpaw we're waiting." The ginger and white she-cat yowled. Bloodpaw knew that when the she-cat turned her head she would see the ravaged part where a dog pack had shredded her face. One eye was gone leaving a pink scar where the patchy fur could never grow, her ear was shredded and her face was scarred with claw and teeth marks. The other one was a pure white warrior, the she-cat's mate who had nursed her back to health.

" Cloudtail, Brightheart!" Bloodpaw yowled over to her mentor. She stalked over to Brightheart and leaped at her Brightheart spun around and caught her mid air and gently swiped her down.

"Nice try but I still win." Amusement glimmered in Brightheart's Emerald eye.

" You wait Brightheart I'll get you one day."

She purred in amusement as Bloodpaw playfully grabbed her tail. Her own red tail was bushy and a mess, Unlike the ginger warrior who always has her pelt well groomed and neat.

" Come on young ones we need to start preparing for the meeting." Brackenfur meowed and the other two apprentices came bounding over Braken fur was talking about a meeting between Tigerclan, Thunderclan and Windclan Firestar had already talked to Tallstar about it and they would never join Tigerstar and tonight they are going to tell him but she still felt uneasy.

Bramblepaw looked around the clearing and asked excitedly " Is Firestar coming with us?"

" Yeah is he we never get to train with him." Fernpaw asked with the same anxiousness.

"No he has a lot of work to do today." Cloudtail meowed his blue eyes flashing.

"Hey Brightheart are we going tonight?" Bloodpaw asked

" Yes I want you there just in case there is a battle we need our strongest cats there." Brightheart replied and Bloodpaw let out a long sigh _Does everything resolve into fighting!_ She thought bitterly.

**A/N: Oka before we even begin this story I must tell you that I'm a really slow updater so there's no point in you guys waiting so I won't be upset if you don't review again I'm just happy that someone reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodpaw lowered herself into a crouch the ferns and moss itched at the ground frost collecting on their leaves, her eyes fixed on a sparrow the wind was in the perfect position. All of a sudden there was a crunch and the sparrow took off Bloodpaw pursued it "No! Ugh I almost had it!" she yowled There was another crunch _someone's here_ she thought sheforced herself to the frost bitten ground. All of a sudden a flash of gray shot out of the moss. "Fernpaw get off you giant ball of fur!" She hissed at her friend.

"Oh sorry Bloodpaw I didn't see you I was following that sparrow." She meowed bending down to give her chest fur a few licks Bloodpaw sighed she lifted her head a sniffed to find the scent of her mentor. Her eyes widened in terror.

" Fernpaw were on Shadowclan territory!" she hissed Fernpaw's head shot straight up.

" Well if it isn't a puny apprentice and a half blood." Hissed a giant tabby Bloodpaw's heart stopped her eyes huge in terror. The tabby was on patrol with a russet colored she-cat, and an orange colored tom.

Fernpaw looked at the tabby with pure hatred in her green eyes, Bloodpaw remembered that Tigerstar had killed her mother, Brindleface. " We're sorry Tigerstar we were chasing after.." Bloodpaw was cut off by Tigerstar.

" Maybe I should kill you now instead of tonight." he hissed his amber eyes pools of a feeling she couldn't put her paw on. Bloodpaw felt her temper flare deep inside her, She wanted Tigerstar in a million pieces his tail hanging in the wind. She knew Fernpaw felt the same way her anger coming of her dappled pelt in waves. Bloodpaw's temper was about to burst when the patrol left. Fernpaw's stopped bristling and let her hackles fall but Bloodpaw still remained in the attack position. "_Was that my brother's and mother's murder, he looks so big since the last time I saw him, yet what was in his gaze was that …regret.." _Bloodpaw shook her head to get rid of the thought Tigerstar never regretted anything. She let her hackles fall and went to find another mouse.

Bloodpaw had successfully caught a fat sparrow, 3 mice and a rabbit. The chilly leaf fall air blew rustling Bloodpaw's pelt making her shiver. She looked at the setting in front of her birds flying across a pink colored sky, sun setting letting a golden light fall over the forest. She felt content here it almost took her mind of the fact that she might die before moon-high her ears perked as she heard someone enter the clearing a familiar scent blew across the forest floor. A gray tom with darker flecks sat next to her and gazed at the setting his dark blue eyes wide with fright and concern.

" You okay Bloodpaw?" he asked entwining his flecked tail with her red one. She let out a long sigh and turned to stare at him. He stared into her forest green eyes as she spoke.

" I don't know." she admitted and the tom's eyes glimmered in amusement.

" How could you not know what you're feeling?" he asked half-joking, half-serious Bloodpaw turned to look back at the sun the faint sunlight reflecting in her emerald eyes turning them to a stem color.

" Ashpaw I'm just confused." she replied sadly " I um… I saw Tigerstar today."

Ashpaw's fur bristled a bit and he turned sharply to look at her, " If he hurt you.."

Bloodpaw interrupted him " No but I think he was regretting something."

" If Tigerstar ever regretted anything it would only be because he let someone lived!" he hissed his blue eyes burning like a fire. Bloodpaw turned to look at him. She let out a long sigh and Ashpaw touched his nose to her ear affectingly. " You and I both know that."

" I guess your right."

" Come on lets head back to the camp." Ashpaw flicked his tail and Bloodpaw looked up at the first stars appearing in the night sky. _Are you up there watching me, Moonkit, Give me strength so if there's a battle you can fight beside me._

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated my laptop broke but now it's fixed. Okay so you see some spark between Bloodpaw and Ashpaw what do you think of that pairing?**

**Facts about warriors**

**Honeyfern was killed to have a reason for bringing deathberries into camp.**

**Brightheart will get an apprentice soon.**

**Bluestar's original name was Moonstone.**

**WindClan leaders address their Clan from a boulder, RiverClan from a tree stump, and ShadowClan from a fallen log. **

**Tigerstar's original name was Hammer claw ( they changed it because cats don't know what a hammer is =) **


	4. Good Bye Guys TT

Hey you guys Long time no see eh? Almost a year whoa, so I guess to you guys, this doesn't come as big news. This past year well a lot of stuff has happened and I realized began to realize an author isn't for me. I never had the proper writing style that the others did causing my story to drop dramatically in popularity with little it had. Unwanted is no more, But Bloodpaw and Sage (her daughter) are still going on new and improved In **Traded Souls a comic I intend to make and eventually turn into a full blown cartoon. I still like Warriors and it introduced to a little thing called anime and animation I love it Becoming a amateur animator myself (although I haven't posted anything animated yet) I found to get into it greatly cosplaying and drawing too. Some animes I now like are : Hetalia World series and Axis Powers, Man, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Blue Exorcist , Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club and others. The new series Traded Souls Pictures of a few of Bloodpaw and Sage and a few new ones can be found on My Deviantart My name is Jedichic0105 fell free to look me up Traded Souls is not up yet and probably wont be for a while. I apologize to anyone who actually likes this story that a now 13 year old 11-12 year old tried to write.**

**Thornshadow out for ever (maybe a few Hetalia Fics here and there though :33)**


End file.
